Love like it should be
by SesshyDaughter42
Summary: Meet Miggs,a Basque Shepherd Dog from France.Who 9 months-after moving to New York-is abbandoned by her owner.She meets Oliver,and many others after being taken by Sykes.Will she find love in Italian Macho-man Roscoe?Or will she drown in despair?On temporary HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

France is a large country and has just about every type of terrain except the desert. From cold rocky mountains in the Alps to the Mediterranean sea this place is a lot more special then you can ever place,is where I grew mother,a Basque Shepherd Dog from the eastern villa,was so kind for the years that she lived-not that she's dead!

Anyway,my father was a street 'rat' as my _maître _or my master calls father,like any other street dog,was a _clébard _or mutt as they called name was _Dépotoir _or JunkYard-since that's where he came from.

Anyway,my name is Miggs.I know not the best name,but my owner is an American-here for college,or name is ,he is taking me back with him to this New York City and I can't wait to meet his_ amie_, says I will love her and that we'd be the best of friends-he was right!

She's so _refroidir _and_ poli._She even makes me _les côtelettes d'agneau avec la monnaie_,how cool is that?!But this is a story of how I was abandoned in New York,helped a kitten,ran into some big dogs,and fell in cliché I know-but all true.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on Miggs,time to go for a walk."Danny called to me one hot summer day.I grabbed my leash on the way downstairs,my tail laughed and hooked me up to it,before we headed me tell you,New York smells and sounds nothing like France all you could smell was spices and spaghetti and all you could hear was the laughter of in New York you smelled gas,sickness,spoiled food,and you could loud cars,shouting people,dogs barking,and telephone's it hurt my sensitive hearing with how loud it was,and my poor nose ached from the terrible smell of rotting food as we passed an ,we came to the dog park-where Danny let me off my like any other dog,I ran off.

That was a bad idea.

It was many hours later into the evening when I realized that Danny had gone missing.I thought he had probably gone to talk to his boss about the I sat by the bench and waited for him to come back.I waited for what seemed like hours,and still he didn't come had started raining an hour before,so I made my way to Danny's house.

By the time I had made it home,my fur was soaked and dirty,and I reeked of _chien mouillé_.I heard laughing from inside and I looked through the window to see Danny and Carla holding a 6 week old puppy that looked exactly like me and,my heart broken,I made my way to the park.

I couldn't believe Danny did this to me,did he not want me anymore?

I shook my fur free of water and ducked under a bird bath and took my collar cursive letters on a gold tag it said,'Miggs'and on the other it said,'If lost,please call Danny Mordecucci at 443-886-4532'.I threw it down and stepped on it-denting the lightning flashed across the sky,I made my way to a boat dock and hid under some steps.I cried myself to sleep,and promised myself that I'd never trust to another human again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to the blinding light of the sun peeking through the stairs cracks.I yawned and stretched before making my way over to the water to take a drink.

"Who are you?I'm Oliver."a voice said,and I turned to see an orange tilted his head in confusion when I sat on my haunches with a smile." _Je suis vous parlez français_?"I said,and he looked at me in shock."What?"He stuttered,and I giggled.

"I'm Miggs."I smiled,with a little 'oh.'

"I haven't seen you around before,are you new to New York?"He asked,and I shook my head 'no'.

"I've been here for 9 months.I had an owner but he abandoned me."I said,and he ,I heard growling and I looked over my soldier to see 2 huge Doberman's-both must have been skin was burned in some places,and they looked angry.

" .I-I thought you two died on that bridge."Oliver mewed,hiding behing me.

"You're gonna be hoping we were move,girl."One with a blue collar snarled,and I felt anger rise in me.

"Leave him alone _connards_."I snarled,moving in front of Oliver to shield him from them.

" won't tell you again,girl."The one with the red collar glowered,and I bared my teeth."Run,Oliver!"I barked,and he nodded before climbing up the looked back at me one last time before he left-probably to go get two males turned to me angrly,their teeth bared,and their brows furrowed.

"You're gonna pay for that,girl."The blue one snarled,as they closed in on me.

"_venir et m'obtenir, les bâtards_."I snarled,before booking it down the alleyway.I could hear them running after me,and I sped ,something grabbed onto my foot and yanked me into the air upside down.A few minutes later,the two dogs appeared in my line of vision-with smirks on their faces.

"_A que riez-vous, les visages de bout ?_."I said,and they frowned in confusion before deciding I wasn't worth listening to and layed down.I got bored so I sang to myself,a lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"_Un petit chiot sort une nuit, _

_prenant des papillons et jouant avec léger _

_Un petit chiot qui est si spécial qu'il montre,_

_Ce petit chiot qui est les lueurs de sourire. _

_Comment spécial pouvoir elle est ? _

_Bien vous attendrez et verrez qu'Elle _

_Est des timide et cris, et il est dit,_

_Elle a un coeur d'or. _

_Comment spécial pouvoir elle est ? _

_L'un qui signifie autant d'à me."_I sighed,as I was stuffed into a car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up and groaned as my head pounded,the result of too much blood to the head." Où je suis ?"I frowned,as I looked around the cage I was in.

"Oh,you're up.I'm Roscoe. Il bel corpo che lei ha preso lì, il colpo mancato."The one with a red collar smirked,and I growled at him.

"Enfoncer hors du, les déchets."I snarled,and he smirked."Ahh,a frenchy.I like the accent there, caro."He smirked,and in walked DeSoto.

"DeSoto. Rscoe, lo Sykes ha bisogno del suo ufficio ora. Di allevare ci alla bella ragazza."He said,glancing at Roscoe then at me at the end of his 's ears seemed to perk up.

"Really? Sporgere l'attesa, il la sola cosa che lei indosserà su lei ci è."He said to me before they both left,chuckling darkly.

"Les bâtards ! a laisser m'est sortir !"I roared,even though I knew they were gone.I sank to the floor in sorrow." Quelqu'un m'aide."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all my reviewers on my story the Wolf Spirit^.^ I love you guys and I hope you'll like this story just as much. Due to Writer's Block, I won't be uploading to the Wolf Spirit until I get more ideas! So gimmed Ideas people, so the story will be up and running ^.^**_

_**Again thank you all so much for your support especially Ctuohy, and chiefdaniel117.**_

_**I will have the new chapter up and running as soon as I get more ideas.**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

When I awoke again, I was still in that god awful cage and I growled in anger. The cage door slid open and Roscoe pranced in, apparently he was in a good mood.

"What do you want, Roscoe?" I growled and he smirked. "Well…the boss is going to breed you to us. Isn't that nice, bello." He smiled, his teeth flashing in the light. I growled and shuddered at the thought. Thanks a lot, Danny. "Over my dead body, I'll be having you're pups. Who do you take me for, a prostituée?" I snarled, and he licked his chops.

"Why don't you just accept what is going to happen?" He sighed, and DeSoto came in. "My turn with the prisoner." He said, and Roscoe nodded and made his way to the door of the cage. "Try not to bother her too much dear brother. I get first shot at her." He said, and DeSoto grumbled. The door slammed behind Roscoe with a loud clang. I gulped and turned to DeSoto-who had a big smirk on his face.

"Don't touch me." I snarled, as he scooted closer. He stopped and frowned, before plopping down on the hard ground underneath him. "I'm bored. Sykes doesn't let us outside unless we get something that he wants or might have use of." He sighed, and I perked up.

"Why don't you just become street dogs?" I asked, and he laughed humorlessly. "I wasn't made for the outside world, bello." He said, and I almost laughed. "Are you kidding me?!I wasn't made for the outside world either-but my owner abandoned me so I had to do something. If you don't like the way things work around here, then you should just walk away. I mean what can Sykes do to a dog like you. Doberman's were bred to fight." I laughed, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right." He said, doubtfully.

"You suppose! Dude, you're talking to a pro at dogs." I said, and he chuckled. Then he stood, startling me. "Hurry, we don't have much time. We could leave here together with my brother." He said, and I nodded.

"But you have to bury you're collars somewhere around here." I said, and he nodded as he wiggled out of his collar. That was the moment Roscoe stepped in.

"Come on Roscoe, we're leaving. Come with us, please." DeSoto said. A few minutes passed before Roscoe threw down his collar and smiled.

"Alright, but I still get first shots." He winked, and I blushed before we all ran.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I laughed as I rolled in the cool dirt. The two brothers watched me in confusion. "What are you doing?" They said in unison, and I almost gasped. "Rolling in the dirt? We do that when we're happy to be outside." I said, and they nodded with 'oh' looks on their faces. I laughed and shook my fur of the dust before stretching and motioning for them to follow me. We reached the dog park and continued until we got to the boat dock. I lay down in my place from last night, and they both lay on either side of me.

"Garçons de bonne nuit." I yawned, closing my eyes.

"La buonanotte, la principessa." Someone said, before I lost consciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Rise and shine, girl." Roscoe said, nudging me. I groaned and stretched out my sore muscles. I went over to the side and lapped up the water- the coolness soothing my scratchy throat.

"Goodmorning, Roscoe. DeSoto." I yawned, nodding to each one respectfully. They nodded back before DeSoto's stomach growled loudly. I laughed as he blushed in embarrassment.

" I guess we better get breakfast then. I smell hotdogs over there, follow me." I smiled, as I led them up the dock and over to East Avenue. Sure enough, there stood a cart of hotdogs being guarded by Joe- the hot dog man.

"I'll distract Joe, you two go grab some hot dogs." I said, before I pulled on Joe's apron bottom.

"Get off me stupid mutt!" He yelled, kicking me in the nose. Red hot pain coursed through my body and I yelped. I saw Roscoe and DeSoto run with 5 trails of hotdogs. I growled and ran, narrowly missing a broom he had grabbed.

We made our way to an alleyway, where we gobbled away at the hot dogs. After we had all gotten our fill, we made our way to the dog park. I spotted a familiar Pomeranian and I called out to her.

"Princess!" I laughed, and she bounded over to me. "Comment êtes-vous ? Sont vous a blessé n'importe où ?" She said, and I laughed. "Oui, je suis fin et j'ai été très bon jamais puisque Danny a abandonné -ci sont mes amis Roscoe et DeSoto." I said, and she bowed to them. "Hello, I am Princess." She said. You could tell that she didn't know English very well. Her owner was French so it was expected that she wouldn't know much english. "Bien, approuver. je › ll vous voit autour de l'accord ?" She said, and I nodded.

"Bien, au revoir la Princesse !" I smiled, as her and her owner moved away. I turned to the two dogs at my side and they followed me to an alleyway. A familiar crow landed in the alleyway and I bowed to him in greeting. "Bonjour, m. coqueriquer." I said, and he squawked before flying away.

oOoOoOoooOoOoOo

It was hours later into the night that we finally made it back home to the boat dock. I climbed in between the two brothers and smiled as we watched the stars.

"The sky is much more beautiful outside then it is in the inside." DeSoto said, and I nodded with a smiled. "That's because when you see it outside you feel like you can do anything you want to do in your life. I used to do this all the time back at home in France with ma mere. She would mix spices into our spaghetti that the mistress cooked for me and my brothers. The smells would just make the night so romantic. My father did this for my mother before they had us. My father would chase all kinds of animals and never get caught. But then one day, he never came back. Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. Days into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years- until finally we gave up hope. My mother waited 4 years for him to come back but he never did. Word spread that he had been shot and killed by a hunter. My mother was never the same after that." I sighed, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, Princess."


End file.
